Pendleton Queen
by stumpedstoryteller
Summary: Damon needs a second queen to deliver an heir for his country. As he begins getting to know the potential candidates chosen, he finds himself falling in love with another. Set in 1800's (Story rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Spring was Elizabeth's favorite season. It wasn't too hot or too cold and the country ran as smoothly as the weather was mild. She was leaning against the railing of the balcony of her bedroom and breathing in the fresh morning air and taking in a moment of peace and quiet that was so hard to come by in the palace. Heading out into the hallway and pass her maids, Elizabeth came to a stop at the top of the descending grand staircase.

"Good Morning, your highness." Elizabeth curtsied as Damon came to a halt on front of her. As queen, she met him at the top of the staircase every morning before heading down to the dining hall to have breakfast with Damon's mother. Damon held out his arm with a small smile as Elizabeth clenched her jaw, put on an identical smile and curled her arm with his.

This was her life. Although full of jewels, beautiful gowns, and incredibly influential and important people; her life wasn't perfect when she stood every day next to a man's whose love for her was questionable. Elizabeth's wedding had been a dream. As Damon was the eldest son and their marriage solidified his role as the new King, the reception was full of riches, custom made gowns and jewels, a ballroom filled with royalty friends and family. Elizabeth had the time of her life at the wedding. Unfortunately, it turned out to feel like the peak of her time in the palace. Damon was beaming the entire night and she found herself reminiscing more and more about what it felt like to have all of her husband's attention and love. Honeymoon period ended around eight months later. After becoming queen, the only responsibility to fall on her shoulders was to deliver an heir, a responsibility that Damon seemingly gave up on after their inability to deliver after eight months. Her daily life with Damon started with distance between them at the top of the staircase every day since.

They descended the staircase together without saying another word. Numerous servants curtsied as they passed into the dining room doors. To Elizabeth, the walk to Damon's mother was longer and more dreadful every day that passed without a pregnancy. Damon stopped the servants from opening the doors and turned to Elizabeth.

"Mother wants to speak with you after breakfast."

"Do you know what she wants to discuss?" Elizabeth swallowed hard. Anne Salvatore and her got along fairly well during brunch and tea but what mother wouldn't worry about her son's lack of an heir? Damon shrugged and turned back to the doors and gestured for the servants to let them in.

Damon scarfed down his breakfast in what felt like a matter of seconds. He down his glass of milk and wiped the corners of his mouth before standing.

"I'm going to head to court now. I'll be seeing both of you ladies later, Mother, Elizabeth." He bowed to Anne before heading out the doors back into the hallway without giving Elizabeth another glance. Elizabeth took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm some nerves before the storm.

"Elizabeth, let's go speak in the garden?" Elizabeth bowed her head respectfully and proceeded to follow Anne and her assistant Bonnie through the patio doors to the garden. As Anne's most trusted friend and lady in waiting, Bonnie was with Anne almost every single minute of every day. Anne and Elizabeth sat down on a bench as Bonnie stood by Anne's side. Anne sighed and placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth, you know that I love you." You have been the most wonderful wife to Damon and you have developed your eloquence as queen very well. You know that it's an enormous responsibility being the Queen of Pendleton and it's crucial that you produce and heir for the kingdom. You've been married for almost two years now and without a single pregnancy." It's was getting harder for Elizabeth to breathe. What was she going to suggest? Strip her of her title? "I know that this is hard to hear, but I need to suggest something as mother looking out for the best interest of her son. I think that it's time that Damon wed a second wife." Anna paused, searching Elizabeth's face for any indication of a reaction. Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her two years with Damon flashed through her mind. She didn't want to think about the time worrying about a baby, she thought about the time they spent together, the care he used to show for her, and her love that still existed for her husband even if their relationship was severely strained. The thought of having to share Damon with another woman was heartbreaking, but she understood that something was missing from Damon's life and not only was Damon affected but everyone in the country waiting for an heir.

"I want to take any steps necessary to ensure happiness in Damon's life as well as the well-being of the country. I understand that I have not been able to deliver an heir and I'm am deeply regretful. I accept whomever you choose to be Damon's second bride." Anne held her hand to her heart.

"Elizabeth, I'm so very sorry about this. You know that I love your company and I assure you that you will always be Damon's queen. I will always be on your side and I just hope you and whoever it will be will get along. Bonnie has been interviewing several women who are qualified and we were hoping to hold a ball to meet them all. Let's see here," Bonnie handed Anne the list of the final candidates. "We have the Duchess of Medford, Victoria Donovan, the Duchess of Kent, Caroline Forbes, and the Duchess of Bulgaria, Katherine Petrova." Elizabeth nodded while maintaining her composure.

"I'm excited to see if any of these women are a right match. Anne, I would like some time to myself, may I be excused?" Anne nodded with a sad smile without saying a word. Anne and Bonnie watched Elizabeth retreat back into the dining room and back through the dining room doors.

"We need to make this situation as light on Elizabeth as possible, it needs to be respectful and we need to assure her that this will always be her home and she's still Damon's wife." Bonnie nodded.

"I understand. I will do everything in my power."

**Author's Note: **I've recently had more time and decided to continue the story but I felt like making some changes and improvements, so I'm slightly rewriting the story with the same plot. Again, story is set in the 1800's and all historical "facts" presented should be considered realistically historically incorrect.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth could see every inch from the top balcony of the ballroom. The palace ballroom had been in the process of decoration for over two days. All the chandeliers, windows and portrait frames had been cleaned and polished. The finest china was laid out around the edge of the ballroom of which servants were not filling with steaming food. She could already hear the countless voices behind the doors to the grand ballroom waiting to enter and meet their King.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth turned herself around and curtsied as Damon came up next to her and leaned against the railing. He took in the sight of the ballroom and angled head to Elizabeth for a response. Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for asking, I'm sure it'll take me a time to adjust but I hope I can get along with whomever you choose." Damon nodded.

"I want to make sure that you understand I'm not courting another woman to hurt you, this is just another expectation of our life." Elizabeth nodded. She came from a royal family. She understood what was required of their life based on her elder sisters' lives and new families.

It was after the two had watched all the guests flood into the ballroom that they finally went around and approached the ballroom doors where the guests had just entered. Damon and Elizabeth held their hands together and took a deep breath just as the ballroom doors reopened. The room was packed with at least a thousand people all dressed in what Damon assumed were their best jewels and gowns. The red carpet was rolled out in front of the two and divided the crowd like the red sea until it reached the throne where Anne was already sitting and the eyes of all the guests were on the married couple as they approached the throne. Elizabeth reached the top of the steps to her chair and was about to sit before Damon's grip on her hand tightened. Without saying a word and acting like what he was about to do was something he did every day; Damon continued to hold Elizabeth's hand as he helped her into her seat and kneeled down before kissing Elizabeth's hand. By the time Damon finally took his seat on the throne and the crowd erupted in a round of applause, Elizabeth was feeling more than slightly better about the evening. Under the current circumstances, Elizabeth was very pleasantly surprised that he showed her respect on the night he was to begin his courtship with another. It was a subtle way of informing the guests and Anne that although there was soon to be another, Elizabeth came first.

"Greetings to our most esteemed guests. As you may all know, your Royal Highness will begin a new courtship." Bonnie smiled, "The Royal family of Pendleton would like to welcome and thank for making the long journey, Duchess of Rose lake: Victoria Donovan." The tall brunette stepped onto the red carpet and made her way towards the throne. She was beautiful. Damon noticed her defined and high cheekbones down to her pointed chin and naturally puckered lips. Her frame fit Damon's type perfectly and Bonnie knew it. She was wearing a strapless white ball gown with the left side of her dress covered by an elaborate wave of petals drawing close to the eye of the flower. The petals of the flower, although some were not connected to the eye, were empty with crystal outlines. Her simple diamond necklace and diamond studs complemented the heavily decorated dress.

"Your majesties, "Victoria bowed before the Royal family. "Thank you for your gracious invitation and hospitality during my upcoming stay in your kingdom and palace. I look forward very much to getting further acquainted. "Damon nodded.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Victoria, and I look forward to speaking with you." Vicki smiled and stepped off to the side by the bottom of the steps next to the throne.

"We would also like to introduce and welcome the Duchess of Weston, Caroline Forbes." Caroline stepped forward onto the red carpet absolutely beaming. Her light blue empire cut halter gown was decorated with very heavy and thick gold embroidery. As Caroline approached, Damon quickly noticed her forced heavy cleavage under her floral gold statement necklace. Elizabeth glanced around the ballroom and the crown surrounding Caroline. As the sea of people were a united wall of glitter and jewelry it was easy to notice the movement of one individual in particular. The woman was wearing a black strapless silk gown contrasted with her shining blood red lips. Her hair was down in thick cascading curls. She wasn't smiling until the unknown woman and Elizabeth's gaze connected. Every so slowly, her lips began curling up into what seemed to be a mix between a smile, smirk and pucker. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at the woman and soon everyone else began to stare at her as well when she placed a foot onto the red carpet. Caroline, finished with her introduction, turned around to see the woman before stepping to the side next to Vicki. Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Duchess of Mystic Falls, Katherine Petrova." Katherine curtsied and lifted her head with eyes only for Damon.

"Thank you for inviting me to your country and your hospitality. I look forward to speaking with you this evening." Katherine smiled and stood there not at all feeling awkward about creating a lingering silence.

Damon began his dance of the evening with Vicki as some of the guests headed over to fill their plates with food and some of the guest approached the dance floor and danced alongside Damon. Caroline and Katherine were assigned their own individual tables to the other side of Anne and Elizabeth's table. Caroline looked down at her soup before making a face.

"What is this?" Emily, Caroline's assistant leaned forward over her shoulder.

"I think its beans?" Caroline sighed before placing her spoon back down.

"Showing your spoiled princess attitude already? Don't let one bowl of bean soup end your limited chances." Katherine was took a sip from her large glass of wine. Caroline whipped her head around to glare at Katherine.

"It's hard to believe you've even made it here. You're two years older than Vicki and I. You're the same age as Damon!" Katherine smirked.

"Yes, Caroline, because the fact that I'm the same age as Damon makes such a large difference in the grand scheme of things. As long as I can produce an heir for him, age doesn't really make that much of a difference, now does it?" Caroline huffed as she watched Vicki come back towards the table. Caroline smiled at Katherine as she rose to head to the dance floor to meet Damon.

"Enjoy the soup. It may be the last you have in Pendleton." Katherine didn't react but just kept drinking her wine.

"Somehow you manage to make enemies close to everywhere you go." Katherine turned to look at the girl who spoke. Her hair was up in a messy and teased hairstyle. Her diamond string earrings dangled down to her shoulders which were exposed from the strapless gown she was wearing. The nude gown was covered in gold sequins at the top of her chest and slowly lessened until there were no longer any sequins at the bottom of her dress which was a train of lace.

"I hope you realize that if I end up being the Queen of Pendleton, you'll benefit from this as well?" Katherine asked the woman. "I know I'll be the second Queen for the country but as soon as I deliver an heir for this country, I'll be worth more."

"You know it's already very tough on Queen Elizabeth that she can't deliver, I hope you're not going to rub it into her face after the fact." The woman responded between sips of her champagne. Vicki laughed one seat away from Caroline's place.

"Your attitude can't be hidden from the King. He'll know if you intend on disrespecting his wife." Katherine crossed one of her arms over the one holding her glass of wine and raised her eyebrows as she glanced over at Vicki.

"Sweetie, how about you just worry about if your servants can pack up your things fast enough in time for your departure." Katherine shot back. Returning their gazes back towards Damon, he was now walking towards the three tables where the girls were with Caroline.

Damon's dance with Caroline was slightly better than his dance with Vicki although it wasn't saying much. Vicki was just too desperate to be there to the point all of her responses in the conversation seemingly came from a playbook of how to meet a King. Caroline seemed to have more original thoughts and ideas but her conversations were light and hardly intrigued him into further conversation. As the duo headed towards the three separate tables where the girls were sitting he noticed that there was another girl sitting at Katherine's table. The girl was every bit as beautiful as Katherine but carried herself very differently. Katherine was bolder, the woman was more poised. Katherine's face was more controlled and the other was far more relaxed. She was beautiful. Katherine and she were in conversation when he and Caroline approached. When they got close, Katherine put down her glass and stood to curtsy along with Vicki and the other woman.

Taking Katherine's hand into his own, he led her out to the dance floor. Sparing one last glance back towards the table to where the woman now sat, their eyes connected and she gave him a small smile. The smile was an understanding and pity smile as if she understood how getting through the evening wasn't exactly something that he wanted to do but was forced to for the sake of his country. Damon turned around and faced the dance floor him and Katherine were talking towards. The woman was beautiful, had an aura about her, poised, young, and was just his type. Trying to be casual, Damon cleared his throat and forced a chuckle.

"So, who was that woman you were with?" Katherine smiled and replied.

"That was just my younger sister, Elena."

**Author's Note: I lost half of the original chapter when my surface tablet ran out of battery and lost the file. Thankfully, I think the second time I rewrote this chapter after the file loss turned out better than the original way I was going to have the story go. I know there was curiosity about how Elena came into the story so I rushed her in!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon headed to his chambers after the night ended. While escorting the three women back to their rooms he had hoped for the possibility of walking both sisters back but either Elena had left the party early or was still out and about. From the three potential candidates, Katherine definitely had the most potential. They were able to have stimulating conversations about a broad range of topics throughout the night and by the end of it, Damon already found himself looking forward to another conversation with Katherine. Heading to his chambers, he passed Elizabeth's on the way but there was no way he was going to spend the night with her. Tonight of all nights, the tension would just be too much to handle. The servants opened his doors and closed them quietly behind them without saying a word. He carelessly removed his sash and pins and tossed them on the California king sized bed. He sighed. The evening was tough. He remembered a time in their marriage when Elizabeth and him were happy and had nothing to worry about. If they were a regular couple they may have been able to get through the rest of their lives without having an issue. As they were not, it was assumed that an heir would be delivered from Elizabeth for the future of the kingdom. He opened the French doors to the balcony of his bedroom to look out at the lake beside the palace. The cool night air hit him and he could feel his head clear instantly. It was a full moon tonight and it was reflected down below on the water. Looking below the balcony, he could see a glimmer of light. A woman was walking on the grass and took a seat on the park bench underneath a small lamp. Under the light he could finally see her in her sequined dress. It was her. Elena. Turning on his heels, he darted inside his closet and shed his suit for the evening and quickly changed into a loose long sleeve white shirt and khaki colored pants with his suspenders and sped walk down the grand staircase. Jogging towards the dining room he finally came to a slow walk when he peaked out of the doors in the dining room leading to the garden. She was sitting there with a half empty glass of champagne still in her hand. He opened the doors and walked up behind the bench to her. He stepped on a twig that snapped and Elena quickly whipped her head around. She gasped and quickly stood up to curtsy before Damon reached for her hand to stop her.

"You're Duchess Katherine's sister, Elena Petrova?" Elena nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here this time of night, I'll head back up to the chambers." Damon quickly stopped her and shook her head and sat her back down on the bench.

"Please, treat this as your home. May I join you?" Elena nodded without saying a word. Elena was sitting alone with the King with nobody around. If anybody found out about the two of them together at this time of night alone, there would be gossip. Damon couldn't help but stare at Elena even though she wasn't looking at him but looking at the garden. "So why are you here with Katherine?"

"I always travel with Katherine and this time is no different. She's ready for a marriage and I'm supportive of that."

"Are you ready for marriage?" Damon blurted out. Elena fell silent without responding for a couple of seconds. To Damon those couple seconds was the perfect time it took to make Damon, the King of the country, to feel so incredibly small.

"I'm at the age to marry but I haven't found a suitor yet." Damon shrugged and turned towards Elena on the bench. At this point, Elena's left arm was touching Damon's chest and suspenders and his arm was behind her on the bench.

"Why didn't you come to the palace tonight as one to be Queen?" As this, Elena finally turned around to face him and until now she wasn't aware of how dangerously close they were. Their faces were less than six inches apart.

"Your highness, you have no idea who I am. You don't know a single fact about me other than the fact that I'm Katherine's little sister who you're now officially courting. Isn't it a little obvious that you want to court me for only my looks?" Damon was taken aback by her outbursts. Women have never spoken to Damon like that in his entire life other than his mother. Women smiled and remained quiet and for someone to call him out on his true intentions hurt his ego far more than he liked to admit. Although he was surprised, the outburst just got him more excited.

"Maybe you should give me the chance to get to know you better." Elena scoffed.

"You're currently courting my sister with your WIFE watching all night and now you're going to try and court me?" Damon's eyes grew darker. From the lamp, his light blue eyes had shone in the darkness but now his eyes were so dark it seemed as if they were just black. He used two fingers to move her chin to him and looked deep into her eyes before sternly replying.

"Given the choice, I would never betray my wife for another but my kingdom requires an heir and as this is the only option I'm already doing the best that I can. I'll have to treat my wives equally while maintaining the prosperity of my kingdom. I'm looking for a partner that can be a good mother, get along with Queen Elizabeth, but I also need a woman that I can see as a companion so that I can bring myself to treat them with genuine love as I do with my wife. For you to assume you understand all the motives and reasons behind what I do by a single question is just ignorant." Damon stood up and walked back into the palace without saying another word. Elena let go of a deep sigh before downing the rest of her champagne and slumping her shoulders. She shouldn't have assumed to know the reasoning behind the man who ran the country. For him to live up to his responsibilities as King while still aiming for a genuine relationship where he could also love his new wife as unimaginable. Elena had to admit that he was extremely dreamy and she knew she couldn't get it off her conscience until she found a way to apologize to him. Unfortunately, Elena knew that it would be extremely difficult if not impossible for her to have another private one on one moment with him. Leaving the champagne flute on the bench she entered through a walkway back into the palace to head towards her chambers.

The sun was gone the next day. Storm clouds had started forming in the middle of the night and were growing into the morning. Elizabeth was staring out the window to the gray lake when Damon came up behind her and placed his hand on her lips. "Good morning, Liz." He wrapped his arm around her waist and lay his head in the crook of her neck. "How are you feeling today?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"As good as you can expect any woman to be in my current situation, I guess." Damon let go and turned her around.

"Would you like to go on a horseback ride with me today?" Elizabeth shook her head incredulously and giggled.

"Damon, it looks like a storm is coming in. It can't be that much fun to ride around in the rain." Elizabeth said, swinging her arms around Damon's shoulders.

"It's not raining yet. If we make it down there soon, we should be able to avoid the rain?" Elizabeth shook her head again.

"I know you're going to do your usual horseback riding routine regardless of rain or shine but darling, please don't expect me to do the same. It was freezing last time. How about this, when you come back, we'll have a day to ourselves?" Damon nodded.

"Anything to keep my lady happy." Elizabeth smiled as Damon kissed her cheek and headed out the door. The stables were down by the lake closest to the palace. Circling the lake were rest stops placed at intervals Damon had ordered to be created as soon as he realized his horses didn't love the rain as much as he did. Jogging down to the lake, he reached the stables and quickly retrieved his favorite horse freshly prepped for the day by his stable boy.

Miracle was the sweetest girl he could ever ask for. She wasn't as strong as the steeds he had ridden into war or as fast as even some of the horses maintained around the palace. Damon rescued Miracle when he was just a child and came across bringing the horse to a slaughterhouse as it wasn't as strong. The two grew up together and were inseparable ever since. Damon managed to reach the fourth rest stop around the large lake which was on exactly the opposite side of the castle side of the lake before the rain began to come down. In a matter of seconds, the misting rain became the total down pour from all the buildup of clouds from overnight. He tied Miracle up inside the rest shelter and poured a bucket of water into the barrel for her. Sighing, Damon walked to the edge of the shed, looking up into the gray skies.

"Oh my gosh!" a woman's voice reached the shed before a white lace blur smashed into Damon's chest, knocking both people down onto the softly padded hay floors. Damon quickly realized who it was. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry your highness. I didn't mean to-"

"No need to apologize, I understand." His arm was wrapped around her waist and her hand was on his chest steadying herself. "And please, call me Damon when you can; when we're alone. You're highness feels so formal when I'm in a plain cloth myself." Elena rolled over and sat next to Damon, both staring up into the pouring skies. This was the chance that she had been waiting for, and it had happened the very next morning.

"Your-, Damon," Elena corrected herself, "I just want to apologize for assuming to understand you last night. It's impossible for a woman like me to understand the problems you must encounter when completing your responsibilities as King. I hope you'll forgive me. I admire that you're still giving full effort to find a wife for yourself to love." Damon smiled.

"It's alright, I know I may have come off the wrong way last night anyway. Let's just not mention it again. What are you doing around the lake so early?" Elena turned her head and smiled, lifting her shoulders.

"I like nature. I've never stayed so close to a lake and given the chance to have such a wonderful morning walk. I thought I'd take advantage of it, how about you?" Damon gestured to Miracle.

"I take her out on a ride every day, rain or shine. It's actually the reason why this rest stop is here. Are you okay?" Elena had started shaking slightly as her white lace gown was soaked.

"I'm just a little wet and cold. Hopefully it'll be over soon before I get myself sick." Damon nodded. He lifted the flimsy long sleeve white shirt off of his body and handed it to Elena. Elena quickly turned the shade of a tomato and turned around from Damon's shirtless chest.

"Your highness!" In a second, Elena felt the cloth loop over her head and over her shoulders, and Elena reluctantly placed her arms through the sleeves. This act was highly inappropriate. As an unmarried woman sitting alone with the shirtless King who was already married and courting for a second wife to have his child, the scene was about as inappropriate as it could get.

"You'll become horribly sick from the cold before the rain passes. Just don't think about it like that. Do you like horses?" Damon asked in an attempt to get her mind off of the situation. Elena nodded.

"Horses were the only way I could ever get away from the castle back at home. My mother raised us with classes every day, doing everything the way the kingdom expected us, and it started to feel like a prison." Elena stopped as she flushed a shade of red. Here she was sharing something deep about herself when she had just been asked a simple question. As if he could sense her hesitation he nudged her shoulder.

"Please, continue." She turned to look into his eyes. They were light blue again.

"I loved it when I rode Harry into the forest. I mean, when you're in nature with just an animal it's so easy to forget the structured life that I'm forced to live. For however short a time, it's an amazing experience to be able to get away." Damon smiled and slowly reached out to stoke her face with the curl of his index finger.

"You're away right now." Elena's eyes fluttered before she turned her head away. Her heart was beating out of her chest on top of the shiver of the cold air from the continuing rain. Damon looked at her, hoping that she'd eventually turn around to respond. She understood what it was like to desire breaking away but remained in order to fulfill their responsibilities. For once, he met a woman that was able to speak her mind in front of him and make him feel like he wasn't just a King; that he had his own personality and was his own person separate from his status and responsibilities. "You never know until you give it a shot." Elena sniffled.

"I can't do it, Damon." Damon smiled even though she was rejecting him again. Hearing her call him by name was comforting as at least she was feeling closer to him. "You're going to start courting my sister soon as well as two other women. How can you expect me to be willing to subject my life to that?"

"I've spoken to you and have had more time spent with you than any of those other women. We're the only ones that have been alone together. You're the only one that I've given a thought to."

"Katherine is my sister." Elena knew she shouldn't have come with Katherine. Katherine was courting for a marriage what was she supposed to do while she was in the middle of that? Elena had expected that she would just be bored while she toured the country. Unfortunately she had underestimated the trouble that she could cause. Taking Katherine's suitor; just about as bad as it gets. "I can't."

"I can make it happen." Elena turned her head to him.

"Please don't do anything. I can't just treat my sister that way or do something so drastic so sudden! Not to mention, you already have a wife!" Damon shook his head. He loved Elizabeth but he had never been so drawn to Elizabeth as he was to Elena. Elizabeth fit in perfectly with their society and he knew he never doubled any of the things she was taught growing up. Elena brought the excitement, the difference, the potential of a side life where he could enjoy himself by being Damon; not Damon the King, but Damon. The rain slowed down to a mist. "I should go." Elena stood and instantly missed the warmth on her shoulder from Damon's chest. She pulled his shirt over her head and handed it back to him. Damon stared at his shirt for a moment before finally accepting it.

"Take some time to think about everything. I can tell you're the type to take new chances. Would you like a ride back to the palace?" Elena furiously shook her head.

"No thank you, I would prefer that we arrived separately, you know, just in case." Damon nodded.

"Take care of yourself, I'll see you back in the palace soon." Elena nodded and curtsied as Damon mounted the horse. Watching Damon and Miracle speed away, Elena couldn't help but feel irrationally disappointed. She was alone again just like she had been most of her life. The little time that she had managed to spend with Damon had turned out to be some of the most interesting in a while but Katherine was her sister and she could never do something like that…


	4. Chapter 4

"Pull it a little tighter, please." Katherine said as she gestured to the strings on the back of her corset. Elena sighed.

"If I pull it any tighter, you won't be able to breathe." Katherine whipped herself around to make her point.

"Do you think any of the other girls out there can breathe? If I don't pull it tighter like everyone else, I'll look fatter in comparison." Elena stopped fighting and just tightened the dress. Elena didn't really have anything against corsets and she most definitely wore them but she barely tightened them. Katherine pulled the corset strings out of her hands inadvertently when she walked over to her dresser to pick her earrings for the evening. "What do you think you're going to wear?"

Elena shrugged. "I think I'm going to wear that blue dress? You know the blue one I wore to the Mystic Falls pageant when we were younger?" Katherine looked at Elena through the reflection in the mirror.

"You really think that's such a good idea?" Elena frowned and shrugged again.

"What's wrong with that dress?"

"Well, you did lose that pageant…" Elena roller her eyes and grabbed the dress of the hanger to put on.

"As if anybody in Pendleton will hear about a pageant that I failed in years and years ago in Mystic Falls."

Eventually the girls got dressed and began to head downstairs for the dinner. All the bedrooms had small stairs that brought them down to the lower floor where they would all meet up with one another before heading down as a group. Caroline was in an enormous pink dress complete with frills, lace and embroidery. Vicki on the other hand had decided to go with a sliming royal purple down. The resulting visual appearance was that they looked like the representation of night and day standing next to one another; something that gave Katherine quite a laugh. Katherine pulled away from Elena and picked up her stride to meet up with the rest of the girls as if entering the dining hall at the same time would make a better impression with the King. Elena didn't bother picking up her pace and eventually the three girls and Elena were separated by almost a full hallway.

Elena felt her body pulled to the left as a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark room. Elena felt the fear build up as she whipped her head around and looked for her abductor as well as something to smack them with, until she realized it was Damon.

"What are you doing?!" Elena angrily whispered. Damon was dressed in his royal attire as assumed since the girls spent almost hours getting ready. He looked so devastatingly delicious and handsome but Elena had yet to recover from the surprise.

"I wanted to see you before the dinner."

"Clearly." Elena instantly regretted the back talk as soon as the flash of surprise came across his face. "I mean, I just don't understand why you had to pull me into some room to talk to me?"

"I thought it was going to be the only way to talk to you in private. I've been in court and meetings for the past couple of days and haven't been able to follow up with you and ask you whether or not you've decided to give this a chance?"

Elena had assumed that since they haven't spoken since the lake a couple days ago that the minimal connection that they had was over. Obviously not. Elena shook her head with a look of surprise. "You haven't even bothered to think about it?"

"I didn't realize that there was anything to think about. I can't do that to my sister, and-"

"Your sister has no idea who I am. We've maybe spent one day together as a group. I'm supposed to officially orally ask to court you ladies tonight. I thought that it would be a good time to bring you into the running."

"Into the running? If we ever were in a relationship, you have to love me as much as I love you. I'm not going to be one of those girls who competes for the affection of a man with other girls just because I'm told to. I need to know that you don't pick me just because I'm the best out of the group of people you have to select from, but that you really love me for who I am. "Elena was getting more frustrated by the second.

"I know that. So why don't you give me the chance to see whether or not we can have something? If I don't make it official tonight during the dinner, and I try to court you afterwards, there will be talk and there is no possible way that we can be together." Elena did a face palm. There were so many factors that would go into a decision like this and he wanted her to make a decision on the spot? Elena walked deeper into the room with her back to Damon. She just couldn't focus with him continuously staring at her. She could end up being Queen but would alienate her sister and quite possible her family if they supported Katherine, their older daughter, enough to be upset. There would be talk in the kingdom, but she'd actually get a chance to see if his handsome man behind her was the one for her. At the end of the day, however, there was just a chance that he would chose her. Not a guarantee whether or not she'd love him, whether he'd love her, and that uncertainty in exchange for the trust of her family and sister were just too much. Elena took a deep breath and turned around to find that Damon had already left for the dining room.

As soon as Elena managed to settle down into her seat, Damon had stood at the front of the hall ready to deliver some sort of speech. Clearing his throat, Damon approached the podium and glanced at Elena one last time.

"Greetings to all! Thank you for joining me for our ceremonial dinner tonight. I would like to acknowledge my mother, Anne for all the work she's put into making this happen for not only I, but our country. I would also like to thank my wife, Elizabeth for all that she does. Tonight, I your King, will officially announce our potential additions to the royal family. Duchess of Weston, Caroline Forbes, Duchess of Mystic Falls, Bulgaria, Katherine Petrova…" Damon trailed of and turned around to look at his mother.

She have him a stern look but a nod nonetheless and Damon faced back towards the crowd. Elena took a deep breath wondering whether or not he had decided to eliminate that girl Victoria Donovan. Elena glanced over her shoulder to Vicki and realized that she must have been thinking the same thing as tears started welling up in her eyes. "Duchess of Mystic Falls, Bulgaria, Elena Petrova." Elena's jaw dropped as did almost everyone else's other than Anne. She made eye contact with Damon and he was staring at her like he was a puppy that did something wrong and asking for forgiveness. Looking at the people closer to her, they were looking at her now like she was some kind of royalty, Vicki was now flat out crying, and Elena finally met Katherine's gaze.

As the two of them grew up together, this was not the first time Elena had seen this look on Katherine's face. The look of betrayal on her face was a mix of anger, betrayal and something Elena recognized as imminent payback.

Eventually a servant came over and requested that she follow him towards a seat Elena didn't even notice was set up for her next to Damon. The seat right next to Damon. Elizabeth was on his right and Elena on his left.

Elena scanned the table to give a small smile to everyone and reached over to shake Elizabeth's hand for the first time. Damon came over and sat down in his seat and grabbed Elena's hand under the table. Elena quickly pulled away.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while I'm really busy lately, and there are probable a crap ton of typos in here. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you think you could have given your own flesh and blood an inkling that you were planning on betraying me?!" Katherine threw her diamond necklace across the room and into the vanity mirror.

"Katherine, I really didn't…I just…" Katherine put her hand on her hip and tipped her chin forward in anticipation for her response. "You just have to understand that I wasn't expecting to take Damon from you in any way. It just-"

"It just happened that way, right? Pretty, beautiful, innocent little Elena the life of the party once again. Have you even told our parents about this? "Elena lifted her head to finally look at Katherine in the eye.

"No. It was sudden."

"Since when were you even interested in Damon? It freaks me out completely that you are so incredibly good at lying to me, Elena! To everyone!" Elena stood up furious.

"I didn't lie about anything. Maybe you should be reevaluating why you were able to not notice that the man in front of you isn't even interested in you!" Katherine whipped around and approached Elena until she was two inches in front of her face.

"Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to take you down, Elena. You know what I did to Amber back in Mystic Falls, and guess what, all the rumors you heard were true, and I'll be more than happy to do it to you." Elena took a step back and sat down on the bed again.

"Katherine…do you realize what you're saying?"

"You're the only one here, Elena. I'm going to be Queen, and I swear to God, if you get in my way of becoming a wealthy royal, I will kill you." Elena rolled her eyes in disbelief and left Katherine's chambers without another word.

Storming down the hallway, Elena couldn't decide who she was mad at more; Katherine or herself. Turning the corner, Elena reached her chambers and tossed her jewelry down in a box on her vanity. Turning around in the darkness to look at the laces on the back of her corset, Elena sighed. The strings were knotted to tightly, she'd have to get creative. She lifted a hair pick from her table and tried to position it in the center of the knot.

"What if you stabbed yourself?" Elena wielded the hair pick like a knife. Damon walked out from the shadows by her closet. Elena threw the knife on the bed before shoving Damon back.

"I cannot believe that you are actually in my room right now. How dare you?! Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now? What the hell am I going to do about Katherine?! Do you care about anybody other than yourself at all?" Damon grabbed the hands she was waving in the air.

"You know as well as I do that, I'm not interested in your sister at all. She's materialistic, I can sense it from a mile away." At this, Elena started resisting and shoving back. "You know we have something, why can't you just give it a shot?"

"Because the possibility of us having something with a price of my family is too much for me to pay. I don't know if I'm going to like you, you don't know!"

"It's true that I don't know, but don't you think that we both owe it a shot?"

"Saying that over and over doesn't mean it's going to happen. Besides, even if you're courting me now, you shouldn't be in my room at this time of night, alone."

"It's not like we've never been alone, and I'm the King. Nobody can do anything about us."

"If I really were to become the Queen in the future, I need subjects that actually respect me and will listen." Damon smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're thinking like my Queen already." Damon leaned in so close Elena could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Elena felt her heart beating faster, the room getting hotter, Damon getting closer, and everything spinning a little faster. She was attracted to him and she could feel they could be more, but it may just be his charm, his status, Damon was a King who wouldn't be able to suck up to her like this every day for the rest of her life.

"Damon," Elena was tired of fighting, tired from the fight with her sister, from the extremely awkward ball when everyone stared at her like she was some stranger that didn't belong, and tired of pushing Damon away. "I need to know that whatever we have here is actually real. I need to know it's going to last."

"Tell me that this doesn't feel real and I'll stop." Damon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Elena melted into the kiss, forgetting for just a moment that this man was the cause of the fight with her and her sister. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up to sit on her vanity.

"Wait." Elena pulled away and put her hands on his chest. "Damon, I need to know this isn't just lust. Let's just take this slowly? Get to know each other?" Damon tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Anything you want, Elena. Will you do me the honor of having breakfast with me tomorrow in the gardens?" Elena looked down at his chest and smiled before lifting her head up again to look up at him.

"Your highness, I would love to have breakfast with you tomorrow morning." Damon backed up slightly to bow and kiss her hand.

"Well then, until tomorrow I guess I'll only be sleeping with thoughts of you." Elena gasped.

"Damon! That's not an appropriate thing to say!"

"Goodnight, Elena, and here." Damon reached behind Elena's back and pulled the knot on the corset loose.

Elena tried to steady her breathing as Damon left the room. As she begun to get ready for bed she wasn't able to stop herself from thinking about all of the repercussions of her decision. Her sister, her parents…

A knock came on her chamber doors and Elena whipped her head around again and threw on a robe. Approaching the door, she creaked the door open to cover herself.

"Katherine, I really don't feel like continuing fighting." Katherine crossed her arms.

"I know that Damon came in here, Elena. I saw him. I was coming over to talk to you again when I saw him. Didn't realize you could be such a slut." Elena's jaw dropped as Katherine flicked her hair behind her and turned to go back to her chambers. Elena slowly shut the door and slid down to the floor in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

The velvet and lace fabric overhead the bed was the first thing Elena saw when she opened her eyes the next morning and for just a second, Elena couldn't remember why she felt so crappy. A knock coming from the side door brought her back to reality, right before two maids came in holding large water basins filled with hot water for her morning bath.

"Good Morning, Miss Petrova, we've brought your bath and his highness had a new gown made for you overnight and has requested you wear it today?" Elena sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair. Elena sighed, of course he did.

"Thank you." After the maids left, Elena headed to the clawed foot bathtub and turned to the counter when she noticed the gown Damon had made for her. Running her fingers lightly over the white silk before removing her robe, Elena dipped her toe in the water to test before sliding into the bath. The hot water over her shoulders was to die for and Elena finally began to relax and slowly stretch her neck by rolling her head around.

"Good morning, beautiful." Damon had quietly come into the bathing chamber and taken a seat on a couch by the door. Elena almost jumped out of her skin and she made sure the bubbles covered up all the important parts.

"Your highness, it's unbelievably rude and inappropriate of you to be in my bathing chambers when I'm obviously not fully clothed. And honestly, pardon my tone, but you seem to be forcing my hand in marriage?!" Elena was getting more fumed by the second. Damon frowned.

"What do you mean? You know that we're both attracted to each other, and you know that we have a connection, we both indulge in breaks from our formal lives to give us time for ourselves! We're each other's release, why don't you give us a chance?"

"I was trying to give us a chance, Damon. However, you do realize that once you cross the line and do something so inappropriate like see me without my clothes on that I will be forced to marry you in order to retain my clean name!"

"Relax, I'm King, nobody knows that we're in here, well they know that you're here but they don't know that I'm here. Also, I haven't seen anything; the pesky bubbles are covering everything." Elena whipped her head around to Damon to give him a stare down.

"Give me my robe, Damon." Reluctantly, he handed her the robe and turned around to give her privacy.

"So, I'm supposed to spend the next several days with each of you with a dinner together every night. I was wondering if I could spend the first day, today, with you?" Elena released her bun, turned around and sighed.

"Don't act like this is just going away and that nothing happened. Damon, you need to learn to respect my privacy, learn to respect my opportunity to make my own choices, and learn to take this relationship slowly?" Damon pinched his nose and cleared his throat to interrupt.

"Elena, you know that this is a courtship for the role of Queen that the entire country is waiting for. I have a limited number of days to find the right relationship. The fact that Anne is giving me the chance to meet you all instead of just creating an arranged marriage is quite astounding. She must be doing this to give Elizabeth time to adjust to the situation. Elena, I understand that I have to give you space and such, but please; you have to understand that I have pressures as well." Elena bit her lip. Damon slowly approached her with his hands behind his back. Elena felt the world slipping away the closer that Damon got and he became the only thing in her vision. His manly smell of musk, his white suit, and his piercing blue eyes stared into her own. He put his hands on the counter Elena was leaning against next to both sides of her waist. Elena took a deep breath and gave in before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They're going to be waiting for us for breakfast downstairs, don't you think you should be going down? I'm sure that Anne wants to have some time with you before the rest of us get down there." Damon shook his head buried into her neck. Elena giggled, pushing him back. "Damon, I'll meet you down there for breakfast, and I promise to explore the town with you today for our date." At this, Damon reluctantly pulled back.

"As long as you promise. See you downstairs, Lena." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left her. Returning to her bath, Elena was imagining the scene that would be downstairs. A table with Anne, Damon, Elizabeth, Catherine, Caroline, and herself. As if it weren't awkward enough being at the same table as the women competing for Damon, they'd be in the presence of his wife and his mother as well. For the first time Elena desperately hoped that the only reason Damon was searching for a second wife was due to Elizabeth's inability to conceive, if it were any other reason….Damon could betray her in the future by searching for a third wife.

Elena was sitting at her vanity, receiving finishing touches on her make-up and hair from the maids when her bedroom chamber doors slammed open. Katherine promptly approached the vanity with her lavender gown trailing behind her. Elena tried her best to not acknowledge her sister's presence until Katherine took a canister of powder right out of her hand.

"I think its best that we work together and show our sisterly bond until we kick Caroline out of the running, at which time then it should be just a clean competition between us sisters. What do you say?" Elena scoffed.

"Do you really expect us to be able to work together after you came in just to call me a slut last night?"

"The two of you can leave, I can help Elena finish her hair." Katherine waved her hand at them after noticing them intently listening after Elena shared what Katherine had done. Trust no one; it was always a possibility it could get out that she had done something supposedly mean to her sister.

After the two maids left, Katherine picked up the comb and began to finish the last curl. "I just gave it some more thought after I left last night; which I now apologize for, and decided that we're still family and it's better to have the family win than another woman. We both hardly know Damon, we've only had balls and dinners with him," at this Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying desperately to not look guilty for spending so much extra secret one on one time with Damon. "Which is why we really have to be able to last longer than Caroline in order to really have the time to decide if Damon is the right prince charming." Elena laughed.

"He's rich, doesn't that automatically make him your prince charming, Katherine?" Katherine finished her hair and slammed the comb down on the vanity in a playful manner.

"Ha Ha, Elena. We need to get downstairs before we're later than Caroline though. I'm sure that bitch would take any opportunity to make us look bad."

"Katherine! Caroline might be a completely nice person!" Elena stood up and began following her sister out the room and into the hallway.

"If she were really all that nice, she wouldn't have talked to us the way that she did." Elena shrugged.

"She might just be under pressure from being one out of three? I'm sure you're more tense than usual, maybe that's what's happening with Caroline." They turned the corner and began descending the stairs.

"Stop being such a goody two shoes all the time, Elena. It makes you boring." Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine right before approaching the dining hall doors.

"Ah, there they are. I was so sure they were right behind me earlier. My apologies, I should have waited for them. Good Morning, Elena and Katherine." Caroline spoke up as the Petrova sisters entered the dining room to take the only two seats left farthest from Damon.

"Good morning, Caroline. As well as to your highnesses." Katherine replied bowing her head slightly in Anne and Catherine's direction, before turning to Damon. "Good Morning, your highness."

"Yes, good morning, Miss Petrova. We were just discussing slightly with Caroline how the rest of the courtships would be assigned." Anne replied. "Weren't we, Damon?"

Damon looked up from his tea and nodded curtly to his mother. He nodded back down to his tea before lifting his head up to take a peek at Elena. Elena on the other hand was trying to avoid looking at Damon as much as possible knowing that one look in his direction would reveal everything to everyone at the table.

"So, as I was telling Caroline before you two ladies came in, I would like my son to spend some time with each of you in order to see if any of you can truly develop a connection. I suggested that Damon show you ladies individually around the town. So for today, Damon, how about you show Caroline around the town?" Damon's head shot up as well as Elena's. Clearing his throat, he stole a look at Elizabeth before turning to his mother.

"Actually, mother, I was hoping to spend the day with Elena today? I already asked to spend the day with her from yesterday." Damon lied. Elena turned to Anne with a small smile which was returned.

"Most definitely! You'll absolutely love the town of Pendleton, Elena. It's just beautiful." Elena nodded.

"I have heard some wonderful things about Pendleton, I'm very excited to be able to explore the land!"

"I'm sure you'll be enjoying the scenery," Elizabeth, usually somewhat quiet during breakfast finally spoke up. She knew from last night that Elena may be someone she should be somewhat worried about as she wasn't part of the original court. A special addition to Damon must have meant Elena truly was gaining his attention and desire. Now that Damon flat out objected to Anne's suggestion that Damon spend the first day with Caroline just to spend the day with Elena…Elizabeth was ready to snap. "Damon, I was wondering if I could speak to you before your excursion today." Damon nodded and stood up to walk to an adjacent room with Elizabeth. As soon as the doors closed Elizabeth turned to Damon. "Do you love Elena?" Damon stared down into Elizabeth's eyes. At a point in their marriage, he truly did love Elizabeth but the longer the infertility problem dragged on, the more Elizabeth blamed herself, the more Damon blamed himself for not being able to change anything and eventually it had torn them apart. They stopped spending all of their free time together, and the stopped talking about serious issues as it seemed to always come back to the lack of Pendleton's heir. Damon shrugged. He honestly didn't know whether or not he loved Elena; but what he did know is that he wanted Elena more than Katherine or Caroline. He wanted to spend all his free time with Elena to know her.

"I really like her." Damon responded. He didn't want to hurt his wife, but at the same time he knew that he owed her the truth. "I know you didn't plan on me finding someone I could really connect with but instead just to find some woman who will have my child, but I've connected with her. I just…but I don't want to hurt you. I still love you, Elizabeth." Damon looked down to the floor in slight shame. Elizabeth took a shuddering breath before turning around and going back upstairs to her bedroom chambers. Damon watch her retreating back and for the first time in their marriage, he didn't follow her when she walked away. At the moment, all he could think about was spending the day with Elena.

Anne had left with Bonnie to take an after breakfast walk in the gardens leaving the Petrova sisters with Caroline. Sipping her tea, she glanced over her tea cup at Katherine who was avoiding eye contact with Elena.

"So, did you know your sister was going to compete with you for a man? Might loyalty be a virtue lower on the list for you Petrova sisters?" Caroline tipped her head back in a laugh.

"Well you know men, they like twins. Seems like Brunettes have more fun in Pendleton." Katherine said with a smile. Elena pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut in the exchange.

"Elena, we all saw his highness for the same amount of time yesterday, when did he have time to invite you to the town today?" Caroline asked as her maid filled her cup with more tea. Elena smiled and shrugged.

"It was just a quick question. It wasn't an elaborate proposal, Caroline." Elena flicked her eyes over at Katherine so see if she bought the lie as well. Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to respond when the door opened and Damon came back into the room.

"Ladies," He acknowledged Katherine and Caroline with a slight bow in both their directions before holding out his arm next to Elena. "Elena Petrova, will you accompany me to the town today?"

"Yes, your highness." Elena responded bowing her head to Damon. Any kind of verbal language or body language to emphasize the distance between her and Damon in front of Caroline and Katherine was necessary at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was experiencing a wonderful carriage ride. The Petrovas' were obviously rich but Elena had never sat in a carriage with so many amenities.

"Your plans almost didn't work out, your highness." Elena teased, tilting her head to Damon. Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"Lena, dear. Our plans were solid. It doesn't matter what anybody else asks, I am King, and I make the decisions in Pendleton." Elena rolled her eyes. Damon took the opportunity to sit closer to Elena. Lifting his arm around her shoulders, Elena instinctively leaned her head back into his chest. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he took a deep breath of her scent. Damon instantly lost himself in a moment of euphoria. Wrapping her waist with his other arm now, he had her held in a strong hug that Elena wasn't complaining about.

"I don't think the guards should be seeing us embracing like this," Elena voiced nervously.

"They can't see us beautiful, They're too busy guarding the front and back of the carriage." Elena released a content sigh and lay her head against Damon's.

"What are you going to show me today? I really am excited to see Pendleton." Damon shrugged.

"Well then, Lena. Perhaps I should have signed you up for the Katherine and Caroline tour instead of the Elena tour." Elena looked at him perplexed. "I was planning on showing Katherine and Caroline a tour of famous landmarks, local favorite bistros and other shopping locations like that."

"Isn't that the point of sight-seeing? What's on the Elena tour?" Damon with his arms still wrapped around Elena, looked up from the crook of her neck to stare out the carriage window with her.

"Well, I was going to show you the bookstore that I've gone to since I was a child. It's quite old but it's sentimental to me. I also wanted you to meet Mr. Caplan. He owns a pastry shop in town and when I was a child and still allowed to play outside the castle, Mr. Caplan would give me my favorite pasty for free. I have more places I visited growing up and I thought you may want to know about them." Elena turned around to him in his arms and beamed.

"I would absolutely love to. So where are we going to go first?" As if on cue, the carriage stopped in front of a fountain. Damon escorted Elena out of the carriage and allowed her to take in the town. The town on Pendleton was busier than most, as it was considered the capital. Elena stood next to Damon and a large fountain seemingly very similar to the Trevi Fountain Katherine and she had once visited. The fountain seemed to be the center of the town and all the townsfolk were staring at them with curious and excited faces. There were six cobblestone walkways leading in different directions, all of them bustling with traffic. Damon took her hand in his and led her down the street. Elena was so preoccupied with staring at the countless shops they passed and returning all the gazes of the people staring at her, that she didn't realize how far they had walked until Elena began noticing the walkways were getting narrower and the sudden lack of people.

"This neighborhood isn't exactly the nicest part of town and it could definitely use some fixing up but I loved it here. Mr. Caplan is right around the corner." Damon smiled and tugged on Elena's hand a little harder. Elena couldn't believe the side of Damon that she was seeing. For the first time, Damon seemed like an excited little boy going to an Uncle's house for sweets.

Elena had an amazing time getting to know Damon's childhood. As it turns out, because of Mr. Caplan's pastry gifts to Damon as a child every once in a while he would come by and visit to buy a single pastry for a pound of gold. He had been such a friendly man, showering Elena with pastries it was almost as if he were meeting his daughter in law for the first time. Elena couldn't help but notice the genuine smile Damon kept on his face all day. After visiting Mr. Caplan, Damon stopped in front of Lonely Literature Bookstore.

"Why is it called Lonely Literature? It's quite a depressing name." Elena commented.

"That's actually the point. The shopkeeper, Mr. Ellison figured that if he could get people to feel sorry for books on the shelves, they could swoop in to give the books their forever home. Don't get me started on how many times the name has got me clearing his shelves." Damon held the wooden door open for her and she ducked underneath his arm. The outside of the store fooled Elena, as the interior of the store was much more vast than she imagined what could fit in the building. Shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls with tables filling the center of the store with piles of books higher than Elena's head.

"Damon!" An elderly man with white hair and small circular glasses peered over at Damon and wobbled his way across the store to Damon with his arms outstretched. Damon jogged over and gave Mr. Ellison a hug. Elena was learning fast today that the people she was meeting have been in Damon's life for a long time. None of them bowed or addressed him formally all day, and Damon didn't seem to mind.

"This is Elena. You know who she is, don't you?" Damon gestured for Elena to come closer. Mr. Ellison reached for her hand to place a light kiss.

"Everyone in the Kingdom knows who she is by now, Damon. A new lady has stolen our King's heart." Elena blushed a deep shade of crimson. Her interactions with Damon were always so natural and private that she often forgot just what a big deal is was that she was being courted by a King. Mr. Ellison clearly sensed her embarrassment and discomfort as he quickly turned to Damon and switched the subject. The two chatted on about Damon's extremely large semi-annual order of books from Mr. Ellison to replenish the castle's library. Elena walked off and picked up a leather bound journal with gold lining on the edges of the paper. It had been so long since Elena had written in a journal and seeing such a beautiful one definitely made her want to hop on the bandwagon again.

"Lena, let's head back to the castle for dinner." Elena smiled and placed the journal down to follow Damon. "Sweetheart, I already paid for the journal, don't forget it." Elena smiled in surprise, grabbed the journal, thanked Mr. Ellison and quickly linked her arm with Damon. He was right. The sun was about ready to set for the day and Damon's carriage had been brought to the street next to them.

As soon as Elena got Damon in the privacy of their carriage, she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I really liked that journal. Thank you." Elena beamed.

"I really like you." Elena giggled and played with her fingers in her lap. She never knew how to handle Damon's flirting. She was slightly uncomfortable with it but knew that she would be much more upset without it. Looking up, she realized that Damon was much closer to her than before. He gazed into her eyes, asking for permission and she instinctively licked her lips giving him a go. He leaned in and pecked her lips softly repeatedly until they both finally gave in. Elena wrapped her hand around in his hair and Damon lifted her up until she sat straddled on his lap. He pulled away and buried his face in her partially exposed chest and sighed.

"Why can't I just marry you without courting Katherine or Caroline?" Elena smiled sadly. She wished that were possible as it would most definitely save her conflict between her sister and her. "Do you feel the same?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"I'm falling for you, Damon." His eyes lit up, finally being able to hear what he had been so desperate to hear since he laid eyes on her for the first time. "I didn't realize until today that you compartmentalize so incredible effectively. I've only been with you in the castle, where you run your Kingdom and all bow before you. During our private moments together I got a glimpse of a caring man, but today after meeting these towns people, I know you to be a sweet caring man who will treat me well if we were to be married, and a strong King for the public."

"When."

"What?" Elena breathed heavily touching her forehead with his.

"WHEN we get married, you are going to be the most loved woman in the Kingdom."

"What about Eliz-"Damon cut her off with more deep kisses. He didn't want this magical moment ruined by the fact that Elena would have to come to terms being the second wife. Although he knew deep down that he would love Elena more than Elizabeth, that wasn't something he was going to admit to Elena or tell anyone else. That would disrespect Elizabeth as well as pit the two women against each other once he and Elena were married. Damon lifted himself off the seat and lay Elena gently down on the seat covering his body with hers intimately. Reaching underneath her dress, he brushed against her thighs while he continued to plant open mouth kisses on her chest. The sound of horns caused them to sit upright and adjust themselves. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. From her swollen lips, to her still glistening breasts and lifted dress Elena looked his. Both of them adjusted their hair and clothes just as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the main entrance.

Walking down the main hallway towards the third dining room, Damon held her hand in his while trying to steal quick kisses on the cheek. "Seriously, Damon. Stop it. They can't see us like this. It's inappropriate."

"What's so inappropriate about trying to kiss my soon to be wife?" Elena giggled.

"It's inappropriate when people don't now that I'm your soon to be wife."

"Please, they can see that I love you." Damon said just as he pushed the dining room door open.

"Your Highness?" Caroline squeaked. He loved her? After one day together, and Damon thought that he loved her. Caroline forced a smile in Elena's direction, noticing that they were holding hands. "You must have seen a lot of famous landmarks today, Elena. Enjoyed yourself?" Elena shrugged.

"We only saw the fountain." Elena replied hoping to keep their day private. Elena and Damon took their seats at the table and the waiters started to enter with domed trays.

"My dear, you can show Caroline around the town tomorrow, can't you?" Anne smiled at her son. Although it was no secret that Anne wanted her son to have an heir, she wasn't thrilled with Damon's antics with Elena Petrova. She seemed like a genuine and sweet girl, but she had to intervene and make things a little easier on Elizabeth. "Caroline is the biggest sweetheart, Damon. We all had tea together today." Damon gave Caroline a polite smile. Caroline took that as a sign to ramble on for the rest of the night; essentially giving a pitch about herself. Elena knew more about Caroline than she preferred by the time dinner was over.

"I had an amazing time with you today, Elena Petrova. Won't you marry me now?" Damon escorted her back to her bedroom chambers to the night and paused in the doorway to say goodnight. Elena responded with an incredulous giggle.

"Not yet, I can't let you know that you won me over so quickly." Damon pouted and reached to take her hands in his.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, your highness." Damon gave up and smiled before leaving in to give her a light but long lasting kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Lena. I promise you have nothing to worry about. I'll be a good for the next two days." Elena sighed contently.

"I know you will." With that Elena shut the door behind her leaving Damon alone in the hallway.

Today had been more amazing than Damon could have imagined. He knew the more time that he spent with her meant the more time he had to fall deeper for her and he wasn't complaining. He brought out the, what he considered, the happier version of himself. Sure, he still visited the town on his own without courtships but he was apathetic, and most definitely kept his true self hidden from the rest of the kingdom. Elizabeth and his relationship had fizzled out much sooner than he had anticipated but of course, nobody could have been expecting the issue with producing the country's heir. Heading to his bedroom chambers, he entered the dark room exhausted but happy. The fire was already slowly dying out and he leaned over to toss in another log feeding the fire.

"I haven't seen you all day." Damon whipped his head around. Katherine Petrova was laying on his bed with a negligee, her bare legs exposed. Damon's mouth dropped open.

"Katherine, what are you doing in here? This is highly inappropriate." Damon ran his hands through his hair. Although he hated to admit it, Katherine was extremely attractive. It wasn't a surprise as Katherine and Elena were sisters and all he could think about was how he got to ravish Elena in the carriage earlier. Katherine giggled and twisted her curled hair.

"I'm just trying to give you what you really want, Damon. Take it." Katherine got off the bed and stopped two feet away from Damon and dropped her only cover up.


End file.
